Smoothies and Ham
by toughgirl13
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for Six months now. Even though they are together nothing much has changed. They still bicker over simple things but after fighting they would always end up making out. This time was different though.


****

A/N: Hello my fellow seddie shippers! Wow... I haven't been writing in like... two months!! You have no idea how much I miss writing and now here I am with another one shot. I know I haven't updated 'Romantic Movies and Real Life Basis' yet but maybe I'm gonna finish the fifth chapter and post it this week or next week. A lot of credit given to Shen for beta-ing this story. Your awesome for doing that my friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song used in this story since this is inspired by a Taylor Swift song.

* * *

"Look, Benson! This is not working out! This time I've had enough!" Sam said as she walks away leaving Freddie standing by the lockers.

Sam and Freddie have been dating for Six months now. Even though they are together nothing much has changed. They still bicker over simple things but after fighting they would always end up making out. This time was different though. This time Sam had enough which is weird because if someone should be losing patience by now it should be Freddie, not Sam since it is Sam who always initiate the fight, but we all know that Sam has a very limited amount of patience and Freddie has tons so maybe it does make sense… or not.

"Sam!" He said trying to stop her "Come on Sam! You have got to be kidding me!" He said with a slight chuckle. Sam ignored his words and walk towards detention without looking back. He stands in place with his mind battling if he should go after her or not.

As she disappears in the crowd he sighed and walked on the other direction with a sad look on his face. As Freddie walks to Carly's, his third home considering school is A.K.A your second home, he ponders.

' Maybe things will get better, maybe it's just like they're usual fight but then again, maybe it isn't.'

These thoughts are filling Freddie's head. Maybe he should just ask Carly for advised she's her best friend after all. He entered the Shay's apartment without knocking.

"Hey! Come in!" Carly said with sarcasm and a bit of confusion

"No offense but, why are you here? I thought you're going to wait for Sam until detention is over?"

"Yeah but we had a fight." He said sitting on the couch.

"Ugh! What is it about this time?" She said sitting next to Freddie.

"Well, remember Magic Malika?"

"Uh-huh! What about her?" She replied

"Well she thinks we are together and sent me letters saying 'I miss you' and 'when will be our next date' and just when I was about to throw the letters Sam saw it. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen and then we started fighting then suddenly it was all about the ham I forgot to buy her last week then after that she was all 'Look, Benson! This is not working out' and then she told me that she had enough and then she walked away" He sighed

"Why would Magic Malika do that? I mean you and Sam have been dating for Six months haven't she heard about that?" Carly asked mad at Malika for making her friend's relationship on the edge.

"I don't know! That girl is a whack job!" Freddie said angrily.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. That's why I went here. I was going to ask you if you have any idea of the things I should do"

"Hmmm.." She replied tapping her chin

* * *

Sam sat on her bed. She kept glancing on the night stand to look at her phone and alarm clock. It's been 2 hours since Freddie stopped calling her. Sure it bugs her when he calls her a hundred times within an hour but it's obvious that she enjoys it when Freddie tries everything for him to be forgiven. She smiled as she grabs the picture of her and Freddie on their first date. She heard a knock on the door.

"Mom! Can you please get that?" She said shouting from her room.

"NO, I CANNOT! NO WONDER YOU'RE MY CHILD!" Footsteps going upstairs can be heard as her mom enters her room.

Her mom says "GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET THE DOOR!"

Her mom slammed the door and do what she always do… sleep. She rolled her eyes as she place the picture back to where it was. She climbed out of her bed and went downstairs to open the door. As soon as she open it she saw a dork with a huge grin on his face holding 15 pieces of roses, in the language of roses , means 'I'm truly sorry'. He could've use Hyacinth which means the same as the 15 roses. Sam raised her eyebrow. By the looks of it, Freddie is sure as hell confident that Sam would forgive him.

"What do you want?" Sam asked with a mixture of cold and sadness in her voice. Freddie frowned.

"Look, Sam, I swear there's nothing going on with me and Magic Malika!"

"Really?! Freddie I am not stupid to fall for that! And what about those letters huh?"

"Magic Malika is a whack—" before he could even finish his sentence Sam butted in

"Leave."

She said but if it wasn't for her stupid pride she would've kissed him this instant but it's not only her pride you know. She's Sam and she loves to torture people and her boyfriend is not exempted. That means she's going to play hard to get. She loves how much Freddie proves how much he loves her and is ready to give up his life anytime just for her. She slammed the door on his face and heard what sounded like a groan.

"Fine! I'm gonna stay here until you forgive me! I don't care if it rains or if I have to sleep here as long as you forgive me!"

"No one is stopping you Freddie"

She said and walked upstairs. She flopped on her bed and smiled. There's no point in lying when she's alone so she smiled. It's true at first she was mad, she felt like she was cheated. She wanted to punch Freddie but there's something inside of her that is stopping her from doing it so instead she got mad and walked out of the scene. It's true she was pissed off, something like that drew the line but there's also someone or something telling her that Freddie would never cheat on her. It's true that at that point she may have wanted they're relationship over but no—she can't bring herself to break up with him, she needs him. She wanted to cry but she can't that's when it hit her… Freddie could never hurt her. Malika is a nut job that thinks she's dating Freddie when she's not.

Sam sighed as she turns on the radio a Taylor Swift song can be heard from the speakers.

"_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you to stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."__Wait there in the pourin' rain,__come back for more.__And don't you leave,__'cause I know all I need__is on the other side of the door."_

"_That' weird"_ Sam thought as she turns off the radio and walked towards the window where she can see the front door. She smiled as she looks at Freddie. "Yup, He is on the other side of the door"

"You know I can see you peeping Sam!" He stood up facing Sam's window he smiled. Sam blushed and immediately thinks of an excuse.

"What?! No! I can't even look at you, I don't need you!" She shouted back

"Are you sure about that, Sam? Because that's not what I'm seeing" He smirked

"There's nothing you can say to make this right again, I mean it, Freddie, I mean it!" She said closing the window and moved back to her bed.

Freddie smiled and just then the rain started to pour making him wet.

"_Oh boy" _

He thought. He looks for a place where he could hide from the raindrops that's falling in his skin and through his clothes. He sighed when there's no place to be found but the rain won't stop him. It won't stop him from getting the girl he loves. He looked for anything small and solid that he can throw at Sam's window just enough to make her notice him. He saw pebbles grabbed them and placed them in his pocket. He climbed the tree in front of Sam's window and sat on the branch with the perfect view of Sam's room. He grabbed the pebbles and threw them at Sam's window one by one making small noises. Not minding the rain Freddie screamed;

"I'm in love with you! Forgive me?"

"Uhhm.. Freddie I think you're in the wrong house Magic Malika's house in on the other street" Sam said opening her window slightly so as not to let the rain come in.

"I'm in love with you Sam and not with that freak" He said soaking wet.

"Whatever, Freddie, just get down there."

"I'm not going down until you tell me you forgive me and that you love me. I don't care if I fall in here as long as you forgive me!" Sam glared at him and closed the window and the curtains as she blushed. She turned around only to face her mom standing at her room's door.

"I thought you we're asleep?" Sam asked

"I was but then I heard you screaming. You know you love the guy. Don't torture him that much sweetie." Her mom smiled and she nodded as her mom leaves.

"Sam?" Freddie asked/scream from the branch "Ugh.. it's getting slippery in here can you please talk to me now?" He waited for the response but nothing came. He sighed. He was staying there no matter what. He sighed as he keep throwing pebbles at Sam's window. He looked at the roses he left under the tree. If he could he would've beaten up Malika for doing this but he can't. He could never hurt a girl.

"Hey dork!" with that Freddie almost fell out of the tree good thing he regained his balance as soon as it was lost. He glared at Sam for doing that.

"I said I don't care if I fall in here but I never said I wasn't scared of falling! Don't ever do that again! I love you Sam but please don't kill me. Not now at least" he said. Sam chuckled

"I love you dork now could you please get down there before anything bad happens to you!" Sam said holing an umbrella. She was now under the tree. After her mom talked to her she went down stairs, grabbed an umbrella and decided on giving Freddie a heart attack—no not really…

"You forgive me?!" Freddie said excited like a four year old boy eating his first ice cream or like Sam eating her first ham

"Yes!" He looked at Freddie who looks like he was about to jump—no wait… he was about to jump "NO! Freddie! NO! don't jum—" she was cut off by a weight falling on her. Her umbrella fell out of her hands and her breathing becomes heavy as she gazed at Freddie's eyes. Freddie stood up and gives Sam a hand. He smiled.

"I love you Sam" He said pulling her closer. He placed his hands around her waist. Sam facing his chest she thought about how amazing puberty has done to him. One day he was an inch smaller than her and now he's five inches taller. She looked up looking deeply on his chocolate brown eyes. He moves his head closer his lips reaching for Sam's. He planted his lips on hers making a simple yet romantic kiss that says it all. He loves her, he needs her as much as she needs him and there's nothing that can change that.

"I love you too Freddifer" She said breaking the kiss "Now are you sure you're not lost because really I can lead you to Malika's house" She smirked

"SAM!"

"I'm just kidding!" She replied laughing. Her laugh was cut off by another kiss from Freddie. As they pulled away he said "Sorry, I just can't get enough of that" He grinned as he picked Sam up the bridal style knowing very well that he has to buy her something like 2 pounds of ham and a large smoothie. Even though their soaking wet nothing is stopping them, not even magic.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it! Oh and please read musicfreak291's works. They're spectacular :) **

**Inspire me. Drop a review. Save the world (huh?). Make me smile. Love it. Hate it. I don't care as long as you leave a review. Constructive criticism are very well accepted. I know it'll help me to be a better writer. Look at that rectangular green button begging to be clicked. LOL. I feel stupid.**


End file.
